Enquanto isso
by Crhis Cullen
Summary: O que aconteceu depois que eles caíram na cela de Lucifer? Será que alguém os salvou? E agora o que eles farão?


Enquanto isso...

- Oh, como aqui cheira mal! – alguém exclamou.

- Hey você esta pisando no meu pé, cara. – um deles reclamou nervoso.

- Isso é tudo sua culpa, você nos puxou aqui pra baixo.

- Eu só estava tentando salvar o mundo.

- Grande porcaria, você nem conseguiu se salvar. – ele deu de ombros.

- Olha cara, o lugar é pequeno demais pra ficarmos –

Ele foi interrompido por uma luz branca e um barulho terrível.

Enquanto isso no céu...

Miguel cai sentado sobre uma nuvem indeciso sobre o que aconteceu e ainda um pouco cego pela luz. Até que se deu conta que estava novamente no céu. Olhou para cima e a viu.

- Eu sinto muito, mãe. – disse Miguel.

- Você sente muito? Eu sinto muito. – ela estava realmente nervosa.

- Mas eu não sabia o que fazer, era meu destino.

- Destino é para manés, é só uma desculpa idiota para deixar as coisas acontecerem em vez de _fazer_ com que elas aconteçam.

Essa era sua mãe, autentica e louca.

- Onde está meu pai? – ele perguntou lhe.

- Você sabe, primeiro ele inventou de ir pra copa, sei lá pra que, afinal todos sabíamos que o Brasil não seria campeão, então depois do fatídico jogo ele resolveu passar uns dias em Saint Tropez, e enquanto isso eu estou no comando e você está de castigo Miguel.

- O que? Voce não pode me deixar de castigo.

- Voce quem pediu por isso, essa briga de vocês é totalmente ridícula, Miguel. Eu achei que Lucifer fosse o pior, mas ele propôs um acordo para acabar com essas brigas e você simplesmente rejeitou, como pude deixar isso acontecer. E o pior vocês mataram seu irmão, Gabriel.

- Eu não matei ninguém foi ele.

- Ah por favor, se não existisse toda essa briga, Gabriel jamais teria morrido. Vocês são tão infantis que eu nem posso acreditar.

Miguel ficou em silencio, não sabia o que dizer, ele não era machão diante de sua mãe, ela era assustadora.

- Ah, se seu pai não fosse tão misericordioso, teríamos filhos melhores e mais inteligentes- ela simplesmente bufou. Pelo menos aqueles meninos os Winchesters eram de alguma coisa pra acabar com essa palhaçada. Se livraram daquele insuportável do Zachariah, se achava o bonzão.

- Mãe, me perdoe, mas o que faremos agora?

- Ah, você sabe exatamente o que eu pretendo fazer, sabe que toda vez que o seu irmão volta para aquela bendita cela, Lilith revive e começa toda a história dos selos de novo. Só que da próxima vez eu cuidarei disso pessoalmente enquanto seu pai tira férias.

- Mas eu quis dizer sobre o castigo.

- Certo, certo. Você não pode ir mais a Terra, em hipótese alguma. Você cuidará do jardim, pois Joshua precisa de um descanso. E eu vou pensar no resto, assim que eu voltar.

- Tudo isso? Eu nem gosto de plantas, e pra onde você vai?

- Problema é seu. E não lhe interessa.

Enquanto isso na Terra...

- Dean, acorda! Eu ouvi um barulho. – Lisa sacudia o Dean.

- Eu não ouvi nada, querida. Deixe-me durmir.

Pode se ouvir um barulho alto que vinha de lá de baixo, que acabou despertando Dean. Ele logo pegou sua pistola embaixo do travesseiro, fez sinal para Lisa ficar em silencio e desceu as escadas a procura do invasor. Dean acendeu a luz da cozinha, e com a arma apontada, veio o susto.

Sam estava jogado no chão com um corte na cabeça provido do copo que estava quebrado no chão. Dean esteve paralisado e o Maximo que conseguiu fazer foi pedir para Lisa descer correndo com o kit de primeiros socorros.

Ela veio o mais rápido possível, e quando chegou ao local, ficou paralisada também. Como Sam tinha ido parar ali? Ele parecia estar desmaiado e todo sujo.

Dean e Lisa cuidaram do ferimento de Sam e o colocaram no sofá, porem ele continuava desacordado. Dean pegou uma cerveja e sentou no outro sofá enquanto observava Sam, não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo e estava confuso. Sam suava, mas parecia com frio. Dean apenas jogou a coberta sobre ele e continuou a observar.

Logo pela tarde, por volta do meio dia, Sam acordou. Um pouco confuso e em saber onde estava, quando se sentou no sofá viu Dean o observando. Dean simplesmente levantou e deu lhe um abraço, um abraço de irmão, que tirou todo o seu medo e aflição, mas não pode se calar.

- O que aconteceu? Como você veio parar aqui? Voce não é o Lucifer certo? – Dean se sentou novamente, meio confuso.

- Eu não sei, me lembro do buraco, do cheiro e de uma luz e agora estou que estou aqui.

Enquanto isso no céu...

- Miguel, eu estou indo. Rafael, olhe seu irmão e não o permita que saia daqui.

Rafael apenas assentiu as ordens.

Ela estalou os dedos e desapareceu na frente dos dois anjos.

Enquanto isso na Terra...

Sam e Dean estavam preparando um churrasco, enquanto Lisa tinha ido ao mercado comprar mais cerveja. Era tempo de festa, pelo menos por enquanto.

Foi quando ela apareceu, a mulher, com os cabelos pintados de vermelho, e um sorriso angelical, seus olhos negros brilhavam, ela se vestia de uma forma um pouco diferente, com botas acima do joelho e um vestido de cashmere azul que contrastava com seu cabelo, de mangas compridas. Ela lhes sorriu e se apresentou.

- Eu sou Madalena, esposa de Deus.

Dean não pode se segurar e caiu na risada.

Ela riu junto com ele.

- Tudo bem, se você quiser posso levar seu irmão de volta. – Ela sorriu de forma sugestiva para Sam.

- Não, não. Ele sente muito, não é Dean? – Sam disse rapidamente.

- Claro, mas me diga só uma coisa, desde quando Deus tem uma esposa?

- Desde sempre. – ela deu uma piscadela.

-Ual! – exclamou Dean pensando que Deus tinha um ótimo gosto para mulheres.

- Mas eu estou aqui para pedir desculpa em nome de meus filhos, Miguel e Lucifer.

- Como é que é Dona? Eles quase acabaram com o mundo. – Dean estava alterado.

- É eu sei, e sinto muito. Mas culpe o pai deles por mimá-los. Eles podem ter mais de 2000 anos, mas não passam de crianças que querem chamar atenção de todo mundo. Eu queria que eles fossem como vocês, bonitos – ela sorriu - e que eles não fossem tão ego centrista como são.

- Foi a Sra quem me tirou de lá? – Sam perguntou acanhado.

- Fui sim, os dois mereciam estar lá, não você.

- Calma ai, Deus tirou férias e você ta no lugar dele é isso mesmo que eu entendi? – Dean reclamou.

- É sim, - ela olhou para o Dean – e eu sei muitas historias sobre você, Dean. Principalmente com a Anna, pena que ela partiu seu coração, mas você deveria saber que "She is a bitch". – Ela parecia indiferente e incomodada ao mesmo tempo. – Mas Lisa, é uma boa menina, e ela te ama de verdade desde aquele final de semana a 8 ou 9 anos atrás, certo? Ah, - Ela puxou Dean para perto dela e sussurrou – Ben é realmente seu filho. – Ela sorriu e deu uma mordiscou a orelha do Dean de leve, e saiu andando.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, não apareçam no céu por um bom tempo, vocês causam muitas invejas com esses corpinhos lá encima. Espero ver você Dean, quando estiver com os cabelos brancos e o Sam, careca.

Ela continuou andando e estalou os dedos e sumiu novamente.

Dean e Sam ficaram parados olhando um para outro sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

[N/A: Perdoem me pela falta de coerência, mas tive a idéia enquanto dava banho nos meus cachorros]

[N/A²: Maria Madalena, por favor me perdoe]


End file.
